Stitch: Reflecting
by The Great Red Dragon
Summary: My first Lilo & Stitch fic: Stitch looks back at his life with Lilo on Earth. Revised.


Stitch: Reflecting  
  
by The Great Red Dragon  
  
*********  
  
It's so beautiful. I'm looking out the window, and it's just so incredible.  
  
Hawaii is a great place. The quiet, peaceful suburbs, the rolling palm trees, the enchanting beaches...the shaved-coconut vendors.....the late- shows with the fire-dancers...  
  
It's all so amazing.  
  
I was born and bred in a lab. I was built to be a new species, to be the perfect biological weapon. I was turned good. I am now what some people call 'a happy member of the community'.  
  
Whoa, I never thought that my name would ever fit in that phrase...kinda funny how things happen, huh?  
  
Oh man, I have so many people to thank, but I would never be able to thank them enough in my entire lifetime.  
  
I could thank Jumba for creating me, for giving me life...in a way, he's my daddy [as horrible as that may sound].  
  
I could thank Nani and David for giving me a chance, and being so patient with me [I didn't think that Nani would ever get over the time I wore her bra over my head].  
  
But, most of all, I need to, I have to thank Lilo.  
  
Lilo is my savior...yeah, my savior. She alone saw the good inside of me, and knew that I would be able to express that good...if I could just be given a little love. I know this sounds kinda stupid coming from an alien who used to live for destroying things. Even now I still enjoy it. But even though I like destroying things, I don't want to any more. Why? Because I know now that I'm better than that. I know that it is wrong to be destructive and greedy, and not long ago those words would have perfectly described me.  
  
But I want Lilo to know that I'm better than that. Lilo means so much to me. Even though I love my whole family very, very much, it's Lilo that stands out in particular.  
  
Without Lilo, I wouldn't be where I am right now. I probably wouldn't even be alive. My meaning of life would have been gone, because one can only break so many things. Now that I have Lilo [or Lilo has me, vice-versa], I have memories that I can visit in the night. Not memories of the lab that I was born in. Not memories of the angry faces that had despised me in the council assembly. Not memories of fleeing a dozen police cruisers. No, now I have memories of seeing Lilo when she comes home from school; anxious to see me. Memories of playing dolls with her when her other friends couldn't come over, and memories of seeing her happy when I presented my gift to her on Christmas.  
  
I have somebody.  
  
And I think that Lilo loves me very much too. Deep down, I'm still her little puppy-dog. Sometimes she'll even start stroking my head or belly when I'm open to it. Strangely [or ironically], I'll even start to get little leg spasms until she stops.  
  
But Lilo respects as an individual, if not an actual person. When I'm around her, I have my own personal space, my rights, and my decency, and I don't think that everybody would've given me that.  
  
I still find myself playing and replaying that one scene in my mind: when I rescued her. There was actually a point, when I fell from the ship, that I was really, truly afraid that I might lose her, that I might not be able to see her again.  
  
"Don't leave me!", she had cried; and I saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Okay...", was all I was able to say.  
  
It was pure luck that the oil truck came along when it did. But when I catapulted myself hundreds of feet in the air, when I risked life and limb in an explosion that could have been fatal even to me, I only had one thought in mind: Get to Lilo.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aloha!"  
  
Here I am!  
  
And then, there was so much relief that I felt when I was finally able to get her out of that glass pod. There were so many things that I wanted to say, even with my somewhat limited vocabulary. I wanted to tell Lilo how much she meant to me, how much I cared for her, and that she was the only reason I wanted to live.  
  
"You came back..."  
  
"Nobody gets left behind."  
  
***  
  
...Sometimes, late at night, when everyone is sleeping, I start to feel cold in my cot. A chilling breeze sweeps across the floor; sending shivers down my spine. I'll sit up, and look at Lilo, in her soft, warm bed. She sleeps like an angel, that little girl. The only thing that's missing is a pair of wings, folded on her back. Very quietly, I get up. The floorboards will creak occasionally under my feet, but nobody will wake. Careful not to disturb her, I climb in bed next to Lilo. I snuggle up against her gently; seeking both warmth and affection. I'll put my head next to hers, and smell her sweet breath as it blows into my face. Her face will be so peaceful, and so beautiful.  
  
Sometimes, she'll put her arms around me in her sleep. I'll feel myself being pulled gently against her body, and that will be my cue to do the same. I'll re-grow my extra set of arms and return the embrace, ever so gently. It will feel so warm, so wonderful, and so good that I'll actually lose consciousness from it.  
  
One morning, Nani came in while Lilo was still asleep. I was awake, but I hadn't decided to get up yet, and my eyes were still closed. My breath held. I wasn't sure how Nani would react to seeing the two of us like this. It turned out happy-end style, though. I heard Nani emit a forgiving sigh and whisper;  
  
"Oh, their so cute together..."  
  
***  
  
So, what's my life like?  
  
Well, let's see; I've got a roof over my head, a steady support, and a family that loves me, not to mention a best friend. What more could a guy, more specifically, a failed genetic experiment, exiled from the alien world, want? What more?  
  
A lot of my life has been made up by luck. I've got to admit that I have been very lucky to be where I am now. Too about too many things. Bad things have happened as well, some of which hurt to remember.  
  
When those two elements are mixed together, it turns out that Stitch the alien is just plain lucky. My life is wonderful. I wouldn't want to exchange it for anything in this world or the next, never ever. If there truly is a God, I beg of him to not watch over me, but over my family.  
  
Nani, David, Cobra Bubbles, Jumba, Pleakely, and Lilo.  
  
I was built to destruct, but instead I love. My arms can crush whole vehicles, but instead they hug. My mind works at the speed of a super- computer, but I spend my days thinking of how to be fair and honest.  
  
How can the ultimate life-form, born to despair and destroy, end up where I am now? Who can say? But then again, I really don't really care about the answer. The only thing that matters that I am here, that I am now. That I am Stitch...and I have Lilo.  
  
*********  
  
"I was built to be the best, number one and nothing less  
  
Lead me to my destiny; I have waited patiently  
  
I have visions, and I believe, I know I can count on me"  
  
***  
  
~"Stand Up", Right Said Fred 


End file.
